Tale of A Cherry Blossom
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Former slave, future ninja. Follow her on this wonderful journey. But beware. Her past may come back to haunt her. "I am Sakura... I am new..." No pairings yet. AUish I don't own Naruto. Please review. My first Naruto story.
1. Intro

_"Mommy! Mommy! No more!"_

_"Why have I birthed such a useless child?! YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A DAMN RABBIT!"_

Pain.

_"Mommy... What's in that needle? OW! ARE YOU DOING THIS JUST TO HURT ME?"_

It's the first thing you come to, before you even open your eyes.

_"AUNTY SHAULA!"_

_"NOOOO! DONT DIE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE AGAIN! AUNTY SHAULA!"_

There's a sharp ringing bouncing off the sides of your brain and your entire being is set aflame. It's Strange your body feels like death but your subconscious tells you that this suffering is proof that you are still alive.

_"I'm back mommy! I think I'd like to dissect you now!"_

You want to believe it.

You want to believe that one day you can be a girl again. One who is innocent and kind

In the meantime, you continue to wear your plastic smile as the worlds of others continue to spin under your feet. You'd like to think it's so that you don't hurt the feelings of the people around you, when maybe it's really just to protect yourself.

_"M-M'lady?" She comes around and hugs me._

_"I am so proud of you. The black blood is almost complete."_

_"N-No y-you c-can't!" If you do this I won't know how to react anymore! "You can't! You can be so gental to me! You... You are my M'lady! My M'lady is my mother! I became like this because you told me to do so!"_

_Y-yet if you behave like a normal mother..._

_**What can we do?**_

_"I love you."_

Stab

_"Hmp! I don't want to hear any gentle words. They annoy me."_

_"S-Saku-?"_

_"Shut up. I threw everything away because you told me to do so..." Sakuras hand shook. "I THREW EVERYTHING AWAY BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO DO SO!" She ripped the sword out._

Stab. Stab.

_"And yet that's unfair mother. Because you made me throw away Aunty" Sakura glared. "You gotta be freakin' kidding me. I'm still the only one who lives with an old wench like you... I even threw away aunty Shaula's memory... If you threw away everything would that mean I was abandoned as well?" Sakura split the sword two ways one going left, the other right. Her mothers stomach and arms torn off."AND YET! AND YET! AND YET!..." Sakura stabbed until that woman died. Scowling at her mothers last words: It is complete. You've thrown away everything important! THE BLACK BLOOD IS COMPLETE! with one last stab as the wench took her last breath as sakura brought her foot down on the woman's head._

_"Sakura I love you."_ Stomp.

Memories are strange

But. At the very least, you used to think, you could trust the laws of nature.A body that goes into flames can only come out as ashes.A body will break at all sorts of angles when you toss it off a cliff.A body is tissue thin in the face of a train going 145 miles an hour.

I am Sakura. I am seven. I am alive yet dead at the same time. Nothing but a hollow spirt in a human shaped container wearing skin. No a hollow object. An 'It' that was never alive this entire time. Well, before she came. I am her little one. She is my precious person. I remember her lovely voice and awe inspiring words.

_"HA-LOOO! Little one what is your name"_

_"You want to be strong?"_

_"FOOL!"_

_"I can't seem to get my head on straight."_

_"No. I have a simpler motive. Experimentation and observation that's all a true scientist cares about. And I am a scientist. Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well."_

_"WASSUP, WASSUP, WASSUUPPPPP?!"_

_"A flower can't choose the place where it blooms, and a child can't choose the parents she's born to"_

_"IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!"_

_"Sakura. One day I'LL MAKE YOU THE WOMAN TO SUPASS GOD!_"

"Little one are you awake?"

"Yes!"

"Good... Take a look at this scroll..." Sakura looked down at scroll, curious. "It's the scroll for my summon animal, Mina." Her eyes glistened Mina was always so nice to her.

**Exchange**_, entrapment, _**soul**_, spirit and _**heart**_._ She ran her finger over the diagram in the scroll that showed the four characters. For all its worth, the warning next to them was rather vague regarding what exactly would happen if the characters were combined, and Sakura felt sure that the arrangement was key to understanding how to summon Mina. Besides, the fact that it appeared to violate one of the fundamental guidelines of the complicated techniques offended her sense of order, at first, she had begun her research into fuuinjutsu in an attempt to make her mother proud, but at some point she had come to realize she enjoyed the subject for its own sake.

'_Exchange'…that one's easy enough. The state of one thing used to represent the state of a similar thing. **Same with 'entrapment'; those two link together in lots of the examples. 'Soul' appears with 'entrapment' most of the time, **and sometimes with 'exchange', but only once with both, **in that blood sacrifice seal.** And there are a bunch of other characters in that one that don't appear at all in mine._

She sighed and prepared to close the scroll, no useful information gleaned from the examination, when something made her take a closer look at the fourth character. 'Heart', then the Fifth 'Spirit' which she had always assumed was they were simply to reinforce or emphasize 'soul', was not the character she had always assumed it was. In fact, it was completely different, and she felt like slapping herself for being so stupid and unobservant.

'_Spirit'…as in a soul?_ she wondered. The character appeared as the prime focus in several of the examples towards the end of the scroll, but always with the diagrams' flow radiating out from it, it made her curious.

With a growing sense of disquiet, she traced the connections. 'Exchange' connected to 'entrapment' and 'soul', which in turn connected with each other; the related objects were souls, and the equivalent state was their entrapment.

**That's creepy enough, but adding the 'Spirt' connections too… and let's not forget 'Heart'...**

Sakura's eyes widen in horror. Her precious person did this? But if she did it then sakura would too.

"Do you accept the terms and conditions?"

"Yes"Sakura nodded.

"Then, it's time for you to go to Konoha. I'll be waiting."

**-–—•LINE•—–-MBBAF-—–•**

**Ok I got this out. It would be a MultiSaku. If you don't understand you will in later please review **

**Buh-bye. **

**Mina**


	2. Meeting The Angel and the Dine and Dash

**A/N: she in italics is Sakura's mentor who will remain anonymous. Ex**_ That woman_**, **_she_**, **_her_**, **_the wench, Master Miss_**,etc Sakura meets Hinata before she almost got kidnapped and before she fell for Naruto. Sakura is shy around adults and she doesn't trust them easily. **

** If you can figure out who _she_ is, you get a SakuraxWhoever dedicated to you. Ex SakuxTobi, SakuxDei, SakuxNaru, etc... Beware she may be from a different anime.**

_88888888_**8**888**8888888888888❤️888888888888888**888**8_888888_88888888888888**

"Ahh, you must be Sakura. _That woman_ has told me all about you." Sarutobi said looking down at the pinkette. He studied her for a moment. She had one eye as pink as her hair, maybe a little lighter, she also had an emerald eye. He supposes the pink eye was form the experimentation that she went though when she was younger.

"Please d-don't refer to my precious person as 'that woman'." Sakura said as her lower lip trembled. She glared the the Hokage from under her chin length bangs. "_S-she_ told me you would provide housing for me... I-I don't have any money so I can't pay you. _She_ also said that next year I would start The Academy? What is that?"

"Yes. _She_ blackmailed every _single_ one of the elders you let you in. You can pick" he sighed in exasperation, just remembering _that woman_ blackmail,badger, haggle, cavil and barter the heterochromic child in was, if he may quote the Nara's 'troublesome'. "I swear, she has dirt on everyone." He muttered, but the pinkette seemed to have heard him, for she had grinned and said,"she does" he groaned. _Why! What god have I angered!_ _She_ has tons of blackmail on all the people in Konoha, citizens included. But everyone? He dosent doubt that for a second. The rest of the Kages should hear this. They'd go ballistic.

**MBBBAF**

Sakura new home has all wood pine cabinets that put in with all new stainless steel appliances, tile counter tops and hardwood floors. The house came with a fireplace which _she_ would have in any house _she_ lived in plus all hardwood floors which Sakura put down in all the rooms except the bathrooms and she had tile put down and in the foyer. When she first looked at this house, there was a baby grand piano sitting in the living room and that was the first thing she looked at. Sakura _and that woman_ loved piano. It was relaxing and cozy.

The old man had told her the Academy was a school for training ninjas and it lasted four years. Sakura sighed and summoned Mina. The sharp electric shock that went through her told her the summoning had worked. At first, Sakura was disgusted by Mina and her adopted sister Mia, who pops up from time to time. She would mind if her cousins (porcupines, chinchillas and guinea pigs) came though.

Mina is about four inches and two point eight ounces. She had tiny black eyes and she has horrible vision, her legs are thin and short, however, they are highly adept at moving underground and can move backward as fast as they can move forward. Mina's large, protruding teeth are used to dig, and her lips are sealed just behind the teeth to prevent soil from filling her mouth while digging. About a quarter of her musculature is used in the closing of her jaws whilst she digs - about the same amount as found in the human leg. She has little hair–only a hundred fine strands (including inbetween her toes) that act like whiskers– and wrinkled blackish/grayish skin. She lacks an insulating layer in the skin. She honks, squeaks and summer-saults when upset.

Sakura already has ten reasons Naked Mole Rats are the best summon pets or as Mina and _Master Miss_ say 'The Ten Reasons Naked Mole Rats Will Inherit the Earth.'

(**Feel free to skip the part below if you don't care about the animals and why they will rule earth.**)

_"10. Naked mole rats are the ideal underground organism  
Let's start with the basics, shall we? You may have noticed that many of the locations on our list of places to ride out the apocalypseare tunnels, bunkers, and subterranean vaults. Notice a pattern?" That's the first this _Master Miss_ or _MM_ said to Sakura when Sakura stated that she didn't like Mina because of how she looks._

_"9. Naked mole rats are masterful bomb-shelter builders  
Case in point: naked mole rats know how to build a good bunker. In fact, these rodents travel exclusively below ground. Individual Naked Mole Rat colonies can range in size anywhere from 20 to 300 individuals, but these populations thrive in vast, intricately organized burrow systems that can cover an area equivalent to battle fields. There are specialized subterranean chambers specifically dedicated to rearing offspring, storing food, and eliminating bodily waste — there are even major "highway systems" — complete with on-ramps and off-ramps — that allow for more than one animal to travel quickly over vast underground distances." Mina preened, loving the attention and praise._

_"8. Naked mole rats can run backwards as fast as they do forwards  
This might sound like little more than a neat trick, but it's actually a very practical skill — imagine being able to retreat from a threat while still being able to defend yourself. Naked mole rats can do that. And here's what's really cool: this enviable skill is made possible by rows of sensory hairs along their bodies and tails that allow them to "see" while back-pedaling; and said sensory hairs belie another advantageous adaptation" Sakura was getting interested, besides Mina had brought her some potatoes she grew from her tunnels. _

_"7. Naked mole rats are "extreme sensory specialists"  
Naked Mole Rat findings suggest that over the course of their evolution, the brains of naked mole rats have been completely overhauled in a way that makes them perfectly suited for subterranean life. For example, the somatosensory cortex in a naked mole rat encompasses virtually the entire region of the brain that is usually devoted to vision. This allows the animal to dedicate more brain power to a variety of other perceptive abilities." Mina hortled and squeaked happily._

_"6. A naked mole rat's teeth function like a biological swiss army knife  
The first thing you'll probably notice about them is that almost a third of the rodent's somatosensory brain power is devoted to its incisors. As we mentioned earlier, naked mole rats are impressive diggers, but to devote a third of your somatosensory system to digging — and digging only — would be an immense waste of cognitive power. Fortunately, these incisors do more than excavate tunnels. Slow-motion analysis has revealed that mole rats can actually move their lower pair of incisors independently of one another (not unlike a pair of chopsticks). This allows the animal to interact with one another in a social context, carry and manipulate food and other objects, move and care for their young, and — obviously — feed." She stuck out her tail onto her hind legs and clapped her front paw together._

_"5. Naked Mole Rats are eusocial  
The naked mole rat is one of only two known eusocial mammals on Earth (the other, incidentally, is another species of mole rat); in other words: naked mole rats live in colonies, like ants. Each colony is presided over by a single queen who breeds with a few select males. Eusocial creatures are notoriously gifted at operating as a functional unit that is greater than the sum of its parts, foraging for resources, and looking after their own — three great qualities for a species striving to survive in a post-apocalyptic scenario." Mina just stared, unsure if that was a compliment._

_"4. Naked mole rats know how to use tools  
The naked mole rat's teeth may be ideal for digging, but all that rooting around is bound to stir up some unpleasant, breathable particles. To help keep their respiratory systems clear, Naked Mole Rat's have actually been observed placing wood chips or tuber husks behind their incisors and in front of their lips. The Naked Mole Rat's purposeful use of the wood chip during activities that stir fine particulate debris demonstrates its capacity for tool use — a true testament to the species' intelligence and adaptability." Sakura stared curiously._

_"3. Naked mole rats laugh in the face of cancer  
Cancer has never been observed in a naked mole rat, a fact that researchers think may have something to do with a tumor suppressor gene that codes for a protein named p16Ink4a. The p16 protein, like p27 in humans, works by keeping groups of cells (like pre-cancerous growths) in check, and prevents them from proliferating. The difference is that while humans rely predominantly on p27, naked mole rats rely on both. Cell biologist Vera Gorbunova, who identified p16's function in NMRs, described it as "an additional checkpoint" in the body's defense against cancer, which sounds like it would be a pretty handy biological asset in a (potentially nuclear-induced) post-apocalyptic scenario." This sooo boooring! So many big words! She only six, for Pete's Sake!_

_"2. Naked mole rats are the longest-living rodents on Earth  
Naked mole rats have been known to live as long as 28 years — decades longer than is typical of other rodents. The key to it-longevity has puzzled scientists for years, but one hypothesis states that it has to do with their ability to shut down their already slow metabolisms when the going gets tough — during times of low food availability, or (who knows?) the aftermath of a massive impact event. __One way to think of it is, their gross life span might be 28 years, but their metabolism is going in these short bursts, so maybe the net damage is only 3 or 4 years of net use… They're living their life in pulses." Mina has already fallen asleep and this is about her!"_

_"1. The skin of a naked mole rat cannot detect pain — even from an acid burn  
Naked mole rats lack a neurotransmitter called substance P that in every other mammal helps relay pain signals from the skin to the central nervous system. They also have mutations in a gene that codes for a protein responsible for regulating their ability to sense the pain of an acid burn. Scientists think that NMRs have evolved these mechanisms of pain tolerance to withstand the highly acidic environments of their underground habitats — but the ability to carry on in the face of pain could prove an invaluable asset when the rest of the world is busy falling to pieces._"

"Come on Mina. Let's take a walk"Mina crawled in her jacket pocket in reply.

**Ohhh this is sooooo exciting! CHA! Let's la-go-go! This place looks so awesome CHA! CHA!**

_I know! It's great! When we get stronger we can see_ Master Miss _again_**!**

**SHANNARO! Let's make **_MM_ **proud! We'll be kickbutt** _She'll_** never regret saving us****!**

Elsewhere...

"Ow-owwie…" A soft voice cried, trying to maintain her balance. "I-it h-hurts…"

Holding her abused hand to her cheek, she looked at her foot and teared up seeing the purple ugly sprain starting to form, crying when she tried to walk only to fall to the ground in an ugly heap.

She could feel the tears leaking from her eyes. She wouldn't cry though. Not here, where someone could see her crying. Daddy would get mad for showing weakness.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. "I-If o-only I could be b-better… l-like Hanabi maybe daddy would like me more…"

She tried to ignore the pain when she stood up, whimpering as the tears fell. It wasn't on purpose. _Please be stronger... Mommy would want that_. A little voice in her head said.

"Are… are you ok?"

Her heart had stopped. Her head whipped around to see the other girl who had walked to her. The girl had bent on her knees with her face inches from Hinata.

Lavender met Emerald and Coral pink.

"…U-umm."

"A-Are you ok?" The girl asked leaning back a bit.

"... Y-yes." Hinata said. It was a lie, of course.

"Lair. It's obvious your upset. You were crying. Do you need a friend?" The pinkette sounded so nice and sincere Hinata spilled everything.

...

"A-and I'm so weak! I can't even beat my baby sister in a spar! Daddy loves her more! I can't do anything right! N-now daddy wants to disown me to the branch part of the clan... I-I'm not good enough I'm not strong enough! I-I just w-want h-him t-to praise me a-and a-accept me!" Hinata blubbered. She got her tears and snot all over the other girl. She hopes the other girl won't be mad. But what if she is? What if she calls her weak? What if daddy-

"But you are strong." Hinata's lavender eyes widened to she the girl looking so seriously at her, that it was scary.

"W-what?" That was the only word her mouth would produce, even though her mind was racing. Whatdoyoumean? Areyoureallysonice? Areyoublind! Can'tyouevenseeme! Igotbeatenupbymysister!

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. BUMP! BUMPBUMPBUMP! Her heart was racing too, but that was due to excitement. Right?

"Yea. Beside if you weren't strong you would have passed out from your hurt foot." She smiled. She took a small napkin from her pocket and held it over Hinata's nose, she pitched it softly and said,"Blow your nose, you have snot all over you." Hinata blushed, how embarrassing.

"U-umm... What's your name miss?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"O-oh! I f-forgot, how embarrassing!" She blushed and twirled a lock of her from her bangs. "I'm Sakura, I'm seven. You?"

" I'm H-Hinata Hyuga... I'm seven too." Now she knows the name of the first person who acknowledged her. Sakura stood up and stretched. Then she looked around, a panicked look on her face. "Sakura?-"

"I'm loooooooooossst!" The hetrochromic girl wailed. "And I'm staaarrrving!"

"D-do you want me to-" the girl was cut off again.

"Yes! Thank you! Hinata, my angel! I love food more than anything!" She took Hinata's hand,"lead the way! Hinata, my angel!"

**MBBBAF**

Bowl after bowl after bowl. Hinata stared, even though staring is rude, at this little girl eating five times her weight in food and drinks. She hadn't been able to finish her own bowl of soup.

SLAM

... "Is she dead?" Sakura had face planted in the food, her knife and fork still in the ready position. As a man came to tap her on the shoulder her shoulder.

SNOOOORRREEEE

"SHES SLEEPING?!"

"Umm yea... Which one of you ladies is going to pay for the food?" The man from the counter asked, clearly irritated. Sakura's head shot up. She grabbed Hinata(still holding her soup) and ran out the door saying: I've got no money, so we're gonna DINE AND DASH!

**MBBBAF**

"W-wait! Miss Sakura! I-I could have payed!" Hinata called, still holding on to her soup.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU... Can you help me find my house?"

**88888888888❤️MBBBAF❤️8888888888888❤️MBBBAF❤️888888888888**

**So here is Chappy two! No one reviewed... WAHHHHHHH!**

**Please review.**


End file.
